


Roadtrip

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [298]
Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, College AU, Multi, Roadtrip, inviting Eliot into the relationship, sharing a bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Eliot did not expect to be invited home for the holidays by his roommate and his girlfriend, both of whom he maybe feels something about.





	

Eliot has no idea how he ended up in his roommate’s odd smelling, clunker of a van, driving eighteen hours across seven states with said roommate and his girlfriend like over-enthusiastic children in the can along with him.

Well, that’s not entirely true. Eliot had mentioned that he wasn’t going home for Christmas, and apparently Hardison couldn’t accept that. Before Eliot even knew what was happening, Hardison had called his Nana and Eliot was invited. And, Parker reminded Eliot with a wicked glint in her eyes, they could always use someone else to drive an extra leg of the trip.

Eliot swears he’s driven more than anyone else. Then again, Parker drives at about ninety miles an hour, and Alec is a good driver, but he tends to get distracted, so maybe it’s good Eliot’s doing the most driving.

“Can we go up to the Skydeck when we get there?” Parker asks suddenly.

Eliot groans, because it was bad enough when he was going to Hardison’s Nana’s to be an awkward, tag-along, pitied guest for two weeks. Now, he’s apparently going to have to be a dumb tourist too.

“We can do anythin’ you want, babe,” Hardison says. “Eliot–anything you want?”

“Whatever,” he says, chancing a look over to see Alec staring back at him. “Whatever you two want.”

“It’s no fun if Eliot doesn’t pick something,” Parker complains, and Eliot grits her teeth against her _I can get you to do anything_  voice. He’s become experienced with it. For someone who isn’t actually dating her, is just living with the guy who is, he knows those tones of voices better than he has any right to.

He did not expect this to be his life. Honestly, he had expected transferring colleges to suck, but if he never wanted to see those people again–and his fondest wish was to never see them again–than transferring and starting all over was his best bet. So in August, he’d moved into the junior dorms, only to find Hardison and Parker already in his room, and things had just…happened from there.

They invite him to their movie nights, and maybe it’s just because Hardison figured out Eliot can work magic with their tiny kitchen, but they include him nonetheless. And they all get lunch together on campus a couple times a week, and they study together, and sometimes even go out to concerts and stuff. They’re his best friends, as annoying as they can be.

He feels like a third wheel, half the time, but he loves being around them so much he doesn’t back off. Now, he’s invading their Christmas with Hardison’s Nana, and he feels a little bad about that, but they honestly don’t seem to mind.

“I said wherever, Parker,” Eliot responds. “Now, we gettin’ a place to stay for the night, or what?”

They all pool their money, and discover they can stay at precisely the cheapest hotel Hardison can find on his phone, and that’s if they take one room. Parker and Hardison shrug that off, and Eliot sighs. It’s not like they don’t all share a room at school, he supposes.

The place is a dump, but there is a room available. Of course, Eliot has to groan when they step inside, because it has a single king sized bed. 

“Fuck it,” he mutters. He’s been driving for six and a half hours, and sleeping on the floor isn’t the end of the world. It’s like camping, only with less exposure to the elements and more happy, tempting couple only a few feet away.

They all shower and change in the questionably clean bathroom, and then Eliot tries to set up a few blankets on the floor. “What’re you doin’?” Hardison asks.

Eliot glares. “I need one for myself, ya know,” he snaps.

“Well…how ‘bout usin’ it up here?” Hardison says.

“What?”

Parker doesn’t try to talk it out, just grabs the blanket and throws it back on the bed, then grabs Eliot’s arm and drags him over. “You’re sleeping with us,” she says. “If that’s okay with you.”

“If that’s okay with…what the hell’s gotten into you to?” Eliot asks.

“You ever notice that…we’re really not so much a couple…as the three of us?” Hardison asks.

Eliot flushes. He has. He’s thought about it. He just hoped that it wasn’t obvious to anyone else, him shoving his way between them.

“We want you up here with us,” Parker says, patting the bed. “C’mon. I’m tired.”

Hardison shrugs at him, as if Parker’s word settles everything. In a way, it does. Parker’s always like that.

All three of them climb into bed, and they somehow manage to work Eliot into the middle without him really being able to explain how they did it. “This is okay?” Eliot checks again.

“Yeah, man,” Hardison assures him.

“Mhm,” Parker says, eyes already drifting closed, her hand fisted in Eliot’s t-shirt loosening.

“Okay with you?” Hardison asks.

“Yeah,” Eliot says after only the slightest hesitation. “We’re good.”


End file.
